


Until you come back Home

by sososophiexoxo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A look through the years, F/M, Hydra Natasha Romanov, Hydra Peter Parker, Peter Parker is Bucky Barnes's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Natasha Romanov's Biological Child, Peter grows up in HYDRA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sososophiexoxo/pseuds/sososophiexoxo
Summary: The Winter Soldier and The Black Widow disappeared out of HYDRA's clutches. When they can't find their Assassins, they send The Spider, to either kill, or retrieve them.Something that turns out to be harder than expected, since The Spider does not really want to kill his Parents.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 12
Kudos: 190
Collections: WinterWidow





	1. Prologue

**1960**

“Soldat, this is your new partner, Black Widow. Don’t break her.” He looked at the man who seemed to be waiting for a response, but he just blinked at him till he left with an annoyed huff. Then he looked at the woman, really nothing more than a girl, who just stared back at him with crooked head. 

He blinked and jumped forward, trying to kick her legs out from under her, but failing when the redhead just gripped his flesh arm, using it to jump over him and simultaneously twisting his arm behind his back. 

The Soldier froze, while the Widow stopped as well, letting go of his arm and walking back around to look at him, her lips pulled in a razor-sharp smirk. 

“What, is that all you got?” he couldn’t stop his own smirk from spreading.

* * *

**1962**

“Natalia.” The Soldier looked up from the sniper rifle on his lap and stared at the red head. 

“What?” 

“My name, Natalia Romanova.” she rolled her eyes at him. He blinked, giving her and then the room a once over. 

“James. My name is James.”

* * *

**1963**

The red head stumbled into the room, followed by the man. He closed and locked the door, before turning to her. 

“You good?” she turned to him, still the wicked smile on her face. 

“Yes, you?” he nodded and had enough time to brace for impact, before she let herself fall into his arms, her hand wandering up to pull his head down to hers. He let her, his hands finding their way to her waist. But he had to think about HYDRA, and what they would do when they found out. What they would do to them if they found out. But then he looked at her, felt the way her fingers curled in his hair, let himself feel the warm coming from her body pressed against his.

And let himself have this one thing.

* * *

**1965**

Natalia wasn’t allowed to see him anymore. And she knew why. Everybody would soon know why. She was Pregnant. 

And for the life of her she didn’t know what HYDRA thought about that.

* * *

**1966**

Her Baby was taken from her only seconds after he was born. And she wanted to fight for him, she wanted to fight for him so bad. But she didn’t. She had been allowed to give her baby a name – even though he probably wouldn’t keep it long. 

Pyotr Sacha Romanov

And god, she was so afraid. So afraid of what they would do to her Baby, her little Pyotr. That they would hurt him, like they had hurt her, like they had hurt James.  
But she should have been more afraid for herself, because this was the day that she would be started to be seen as dangerous. 

Because now, she had something to fight for. And HYDRA would do anything to stop her from fighting.

* * *

**1968**

She didn’t know where her Baby was. She didn’t know much of anything these days. She could still feel this sense of dread. And then her handler came, looking at her at with this cold detached look that she knew from her. 

“We will be laying you on ice for a while.” She blinked at her, not reacting. “You are expected in the control room, Widow.” Natalia nodded, not caring what was happening to her. Not caring as long as she would see her Baby, her Pyotr again. 

The second she saw the Cryo Chamber, she felt panic rising in her again. They would literally lay her on ice. 

And she didn’t know if she would see Pyotr ever again.

* * *

**1970**

Logically, Pyotr knew that he had Parents. Everyone had parents. But he did not know where his were. He also didn’t know where he was going right now. 

He probably should have been afraid when someone now came to get him, but he wasn’t. He had never been afraid. Instead, he occupied himself with thinking about his parents, what he knew and what he didn’t know about them. 

He knew that his mother had given him his name. Pyotr Sacha Romanov. Pyotr means rock and Sacha meant defending man or defending warrior. The last name Romanov, or Romanova, came from the name Roman's Son and had been the name of Russian royalty. 

He knew that both his parents were part of HYDRA, the people who were caring for him and teaching him.

He also knew, that they had probably done something to him, because he shouldn’t be able to think about things like this when he was only four years old. At least he thought he shouldn’t be able to think like this. 

That were the things that he knew, and then he thought about the things that he didn’t know. 

He didn’t know the names of his parents. 

He didn’t know if they were alive. 

When the man in front of him stopped, he stopped as well, looking up to the man, waiting for instructions that never came. 

*****

The soldier didn’t know where the child had come from. It had been brought into his room while he was still recovering from Cryo sleep. He should probably ask. 

“It will be your responsibility to train the boy.” The handler looked down at the child, who just stared at the Soldier. “He is your son, don’t break him.” The man left, leaving the boy behind who just kept staring at him. 

_He is your son_ , but how? How could this boy be his son? And then he remembered the woman. The Black Widow. His partner, till she had disappeared one day. Natasha? Natalie? No, Natalia. That had been her name, _Natalia_. She had to be the boy’s mother, she just had to be. 

_He is your son_ , and really, he could see it now. He could see Natalia in the way the boy held himself. The curious look in his eyes. The complete absence of fear. The way his hazel eyes looked more green then brown. The crooked head.

But he could also see himself in him. In his brown hair, the form of his face. The left eye that seemed blue-brown, and not green-brown. 

The Soldier could see how this could be their child. 

“What’s your name?” the boy blinked up at him when he came closer. 

“Pyotr. Pyotr Romanov.” James smiled. 

“Hi Pyotr. I’m your Папа.”

HYDRA had taken Natalia from him, but maybe he could have this instead.

* * *

**1973**

Natalia had woken up feeling weird. She didn’t know how long it had been. No-one told her. A woman showed up, informed her that she was her new handler, and ordered her immediately after that, to go to the Training Room. She didn’t question it. 

She followed the familiar hallways, felt the stares of everyone around on her, watching her like she might snap. And she might if they didn’t stop staring soon. 

“Try again, I know you can do it.” She knew that voice, hadn’t heard it in years, but she knew it. James. 

She started walking again – when had she stopped? – maybe a bit faster than before, but nobody would know. She followed the voice, till she stopped in front of the Trainings room. She opened the door, her attention immediately zeroed in on the boy who was just behind James, standing on his hands, perfectly still and completely straight. 

When they heard the door, the boy let himself fall back onto his feet, while James had taken a step in front of him before he even saw who was in the door. 

“Pyotr.” She whispered his name, afraid that if she said it any louder, he would disappear again. 

“Natalia.” She looked up to James, saw the conflicted look in his eyes, even though his face stayed completely neutral. She wracked her brain for something to say to him, but her attention was pulled back to Pyotr when he moved away from his father and in her direction. 

Panic flooded her body and she wanted to run. No, that wasn’t right, she didn’t want to run. But what if Pyotr hated her? What if he hated her for leaving, even though she didn’t have a choice? 

“Папа always said that you would be coming for me, мама.”

* * *

**1975**

She had heard the rumors. That someone had found the base. That they were coming for them. The second that she could, she told James and they both came to the same conclusion. They thought about telling Pyotr, but they didn’t want to scare him, even though he was never scared. Something that worried James, even though he didn’t tell Natalia. Pyotr had every reason to be afraid, but he wasn’t. And that just couldn’t be good. 

“Soldier, Widow, take the Spider and go to the control room.” And they complied. They lead Pyotr to the control room, all the while the name Spider rang in Natalia’s head. HYDRA really wasn’t as creative as they liked to believe. They called Pyotr Spider, because he could crawl walls, stick to them like a spider, because they had experimented on him. Like they had experimented on herself, on James. 

Pyotr could walk on the ceiling, because _someone had hurt her baby_. 

And now she would watch how they hurt him even more. 

Pyotr knew that his Parents knew what would happen now. He could tell by the way that they walked. And when they stopped in the control room and one of the women took his hand, he just followed. He looked back at his parents, took in the tense stand of his mother, the stony face of his father, and smiled.

He let himself be led to a tube of sorts, with a door, let the women close the door, never stopping to smile, in hopes to sooth his parents.

Pyotr could feel the cold seep into his flesh, into his very bones, and for the first time in his life, Pyotr was really and truly afraid.

* * *

**1984**

When he woke up, he didn’t know what was going on. He felt a hand tugging on his arm, pulling him up, up, _up_ , just to fall down, down, _down_ , when the hand let go. He gulped in a deep breath – when had he stopped breathing? – tried to open his eyes – why couldn’t he open his eyes? – and when he finally, finally, _finally_ , opened his eyes everything was unfamiliar, strange, new. 

He stopped immediately in his tracks. Straightening, waiting for something, anything. 

“Spider, look at me.” Pyotr turned, stopping himself from looking the person directly into to eye, he had learnt that lesson long ago. “You need to be prepared for when your parents wake up.” Pyotr blinked. 

“Follow the Doctor. Do not disobey.” 

“Yes, Sir.”

* * *

**1985**

He blinked, blinked till his vison wasn’t blurred anymore. He looked around, not knowing what he was looking for till he saw it. Pyotr, standing only a few feet away. 

He took in the rest of the room, saw Natalia and nodded at her, before both of them walked over to their son. 

“Pyotr.” The boy looked up and for the first time James saw that his son looked older. Not much, but still older than before the Cryo Sleep. And when Pyotr looked at him, looked at him but not really looking, he knew. 

For Pyotr, his son, his _baby_ , there was no going back anymore.

* * *

**1997**

The Soldier looked up from the book he was studying, trying to catch up with the modern world, when Pyotr came back. 

His black gear had grey dust clinging to it and the boy still had the cold and distant look in his eyes, that lingered longer after every mission. 

When they had woken up in 85, James had known that something had been done to Pyotr that could never be reserved. But he still had the hope, that if they only could get away, then Pyotr would still have a chance. 

He wasn’t so sure about that anymore.

* * *

**2001**

Pyotr hated cryo. The cold seeped into his bones and lingered for days and days, never to be fully shaken, at least not till he returned into the ice. 

He knew that today had to be important. His parents were there, waiting, like him, for their commands, for their assignments. Pyotr stood between his parents, with squared shoulders hand and hands clasped behind his back, perfectly mirroring his fathers’ posture. 

“There has been a terrorist attack in America, the heart of our operations. You will go and find out, if the terrorist acted alone.” 

“Ja, Sir.”

* * *

**2009**

Natalia was running. Running in the hopes of escaping the man she was send to kill.

“Wait!” she turned around, still half running. “I can help you, stop and listen to me!” the man caught up to her and pulled her around by the arm. She thought about ripping her arm away, but she didn’t. 

Instead she gave him a once over. He looked older than her, which didn’t mean much, and around James age, which would make him around 35. He had short blond hair, light skin, which let his purple gear stand out even more. The man had a quiver on his back and knives strapped by his thigh. 

Not that she didn’t already knew all of that and more. 

“I could kill you without even moving a finger. What do you want?” 

“I can help you. You don’t need to do this.” 

She frowned at him. “And how do you know that I don’t want to do this?” the man looked at her, a weird look in his eyes. 

“I just know it.”

* * *

**2016**

James didn’t know what he expected. Steve hadn’t told him much, only that he knew another HYDRA agent, that had left HYDRA in hopes for a better life. He was afraid, so very afraid, because if he didn’t come back, what would they do to his son? 

Natalia was gone for years. They had said that she had died, but deep inside himself he knew that she wasn’t dead. He remembered Pyotr’s face when they had found out. He had tried to pretend like he didn’t care. But James had known better. It had devastated him. 

His mother was gone, just gone without a trace, without a chance to say goodbye, because Pyotr had found out only months before after he had been woken up from cryo freeze.

And now he was staring at Natalia, who was standing in the middle of a common room, in the Avengers Compound in America. She stared back at him. 

He wanted to run to her, crush her in his arms, breath her in, hear her heartbeat.  
But he did none of these things. 

“Chush’ sobach’ya.” he saw Natalia flinch, hard, but he had no intention of stopping now. Ignoring all the others in the room, he kept talking in Russian, in hopes of minimizing the witnesses. “You disappeared. You faked your death, how could you?” 

“What do you mean, how could I? You’re here too, are you not?” she shot back in Russian. 

“Wait a minute, you guys know each other?” the two assassins turned to look at Clint, who was staring back and forth between the two. 

“You could call it that.” Natalia looked like she would explain further, but James butted in again. 

“Do you have any idea how that made him feel? You left him, again. And now this blond moron took me with him as well.” He pointed at Steve, who frowned. Natalia followed his hand, frowning, upset and concerned. 

“He made you leave?” and finally she seemed to understand what he was getting at. “Where's Pyotr?” 

And finally, James exploded.

* * *

**2019**

When Pyotr woke up, he was confused. He didn’t know what year it was, or what was happening. The last time he was awake, it had been 2015, and they had told him that his mother was dead. 

Now he was standing directly in front of his Cryo Chamber, waiting for someone to get him. Anyone. He turned to look at the chambers, only to find that his was the only one. But what about his parents’ chambers? They were always on the same base.  
But now they were gone. 

“Spider, you have a new assignment.” He looked up to see a man, probably his new handler, frowning down at him. “The Widow and the Soldier have betrayed the cause. Have betrayed you. You will find them, and kill them.” 

He blinked confused. His parents had betrayed him? They had left him? But… he didn’t understand, why… why… why would they do that? 

But he wouldn’t, couldn’t ask. 

Couldn’t do anything when the handler pulled out the notebook and began talking. 

“Soldier. Доминировать. Four. Ночь. Deadly. Twenty. Ржавый. Бомбить. Пять. Вдова.“ The man looked up. “Spider?” 

“Ready to comply.”


	2. August

He had new gear. It felt weird, not scratchy, but still weird. Tight, black cargo pants, with more weapons stored in them than he probably should, a black shirt and a black jacket that was probably thick enough to catch a bullet. The jacket had straps and pockets that reminded him of…. Pyotr stopped that train of thought. 

Thinking about them would bring nothing good, even more so when he wasn’t even in control of his body. Not really at least. 

He took a backseat in his own mind, watching himself step onto a plane, stepping of in America. Getting pulled into a room, looking through files, reading about his parents. And then he followed his instincts. 

Finding the Tower, getting into the Tower. Only then he tuned back in. He followed the voices into a big room – a common room, when he could believe the blueprints – sticking to the ceiling till he could drop down in a dark corner. 

He looked into the room, watched the people in the room talking with each other. Tony Stark and James Rhodes on one couch, and on the other Steve Rogers and his parents.  


His parents who were alive and well. His parents who were sitting here, talking with Tony Stark and Steve Rogers, the enemy. His Parents, who had left HYDRA. 

His Parents who had _left him_. 

Before he had time to process his next actions, he was inside the room and had Stark and Rhodes knocked out. His Parents had jumped up, Rogers following suit. The Supersoldier had his shield in hand, ready to attack Pyotr, which was fair, he supposed, but that still just wouldn’t do. 

The first knife found a place in Rogers thigh, the second in his arm. The third he threw at his father, the fourth at his mother, and the fifth again at his father. Rogers had dropped his shield, tried to pry the knives out, and his father just stared at him, not really bothering with the knives. 

His mother on the other hand didn’t bother at all, instead running to him, as if that would change anything. It didn’t. 

The second she was in reach, he grabbed her throat and ripped her legs from under him, slamming her down to the floor by the throat. He bowed down to her, bringing his face as close to hers as he dared, staring in her green eyes. 

“HYDRA sends their regards.” And then he squeezed.

* * *

James stared at his son, and Natalia, well she went by Natasha now, and just watched Pyotr squeezing the life out of her. Steve groaned and he finally snapped out of it. 

“Pyotr, stop it.” he slipped back into russian, the language that he normally used to talk with his son. “Let her go.” 

But Pyotr didn’t budge. Late, too late, he realized that Pyotr had been activated. He wouldn’t stop, not voluntarily. He had to be stopped. 

“Steve, we have to take him out, now.” James rushed to pull Pyotr away from his mother, slinging his arms around the boy’s waist and ripping him away, while Steve pulled Natasha away from under him. “Малыш, it’s going to be alright; I promise.” Pyotr still fought, trying to get out of his father’s hold, but he didn’t. 

James looked over to Steve and Natasha, who were staring at them, Steve confused, and Natasha concerned. “We need to knock him out.” she looked at James and then left the room. When she came back, she had a syringe in the hand. She pushed Steve away and then injected Pyotr in the neck. 

The boy struggled still, tried to get away from the needle, looked panicked at his mother. Natasha cupped his cheek, shushed him lowly, while James lowered them to the ground.  
“It’s all going to be alright Любимый, just you see. We are here now, don’t worry.” 

They were sitting on the floor now, Pyotr on James lap, Natasha clinging to her son’s hand and still stroking his face. Steve was standing there, checking on Tony and Rhodey, who were slowly waking up. 

The moment Pyotr had passed out, James pulled the boy to his chest. Staring at the face of the boy who he hadn’t seen in so long. He rocked him, hummed a lullaby that he used to sing to Pyotr. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tony moving and standing up, watching them. 

“That’s a child.” 

Natasha’s head whipped around and she looked at Rhodey, who stood beside Steve, staring at the three assassins. 

“That is a child. HYDRA send a child.” He looked at Tony, who was staring at Pyotr. 

“We need to bring him to safety. They will come for him and when he wakes up, he will come for us.” Natasha tried to explain, to change the topic to something safer. “We can explain everything.”

* * *

Tony looked at the two Russians – could Barnes be called a Russian? – with a frown. The way Barnes had held the boy, well Teenager, and Natasha had crouched over them, ready to protect them. 

They knew the Agent. And they knew him well. But who was he? 

“So, who is he?” Barnes turned to look at him, a carefully neutral expression on his face. “Don’t try to talk your way out of it, I know that you know the boy.” 

The Assassin looked to his partner, Tony wasn’t sure who they were to each other, who had an equally blank expression. 

“His name is Pyotr.” Barnes crossed his arms over his chest, while Tonys frown deepened. 

“Pytre?” 

Natasha rolled her eyes. “For your American tongue, Peter.” Barnes grimaced, but didn’t disagree. 

“He is an asset to HYDRA, like I was, like Natasha was.” He looked at Steve, who frowned. 

“But he is a child.” Now both assassins turned to look at the blond. 

“So? We fought HYDRA in the 40s, do you really think they are above Child Soldiers?” Steve shrugged; Barnes rolled his eyes. “They’re not. Pyotr…Peter, he is one of those Child Soldiers. Fighting for ‘the cause’ was the only reason he was even born.” a look to Natasha. 

“I wasn’t sure that I would ever see him again.” she was looking back at the screens that showed the cell that Peter was in. 

“What do you mean?” Rhodey asked, his arms crossed over his chest. 

“After they lost both James and me, I would have thought that they wouldn’t send him out that early. Someone made that decision, that someone is probably already dead, or will be so soon.” She shrugged. 

“Is he that good?” 

“The best.” Tony frowned at the strange sort of pride that shown through. 

“You not only know him, you trained him, both of you.” 

“Yes.” Natasha looked from the screens to the ground and then to Tony. “I met him, when he was 7 and trained him since.” Tony looked to Barnes, who seemed to struggle with an answer. 

“He was four when I started to train him.” The man looked to the screens, where the teen seemed to slowly wake up. “I will go talk to him, find out if he’s himself again already.” He turned to leave, when Natasha stopped him. 

“что ты делаешь?” 

“Я хочу вернуть своего сына, Натали.” She tried to grip his arm, but he walked around her and out the door. She looked after him, before turning back to the screens.

* * *

“Pyotr.” The boy reacted, but only barely. James sighed. “Spider.” 

“Hello Soldier.” The perfect American English disturbed James more than he would admit. Only Spider spoke so perfectly, Pyotr never bothered to keep the Russian lilt out of his voice. 

“Soldier, it’s nice to see you. What happened to the Widow?” the boy grinned at his father, who just snarled at him. Oh, how he hated Spider. 

“Stop it.” He stopped himself from slipping back into Russian, even though that was the language that he had raised Pyotr in. “Let him out.” the teen crooked his head and smirked. 

“No, I don’t think I will. You will have to wait, or did you find a way to get rid of me?” 

He hadn’t. 

“I will be back, and you will explain yourself.” 

“Tell yourself that.”

* * *

“God, I hate him.” He let himself fall onto a chair; eyes closed. Natasha put a comforting hand on his arm. 

“I know. Me too.” She rested her chin on his head, waiting for both of them to take a calming breath. 

“Him? What him?” James looked at his blond friend. 

“Spider, an alter-ego, a split Personality. The procedure that has been done to me, was…” he sighed, looked up at Natasha, and answered. “He was so young, too young. It split his personality.” Steve choked on air, while Tony and Rhodey gasped. 

“What he means, is that once… activated, he isn’t Pyotr anymore, but Spider, someone else entirely. Pyotr is still in there, but he has no control. We don’t know how long it will take till he comes back.” James grasped her hand, entangling their fingers. 

“The triggers, those words that had been in your heads. He has them too?” the redhead looked at Tony and nodded. “Then I will call Shuri, we will help him.” 

“Thank you.”

* * *

It took almost a full week for Pyotr to come back. His parents rushed to his side immediately, slowly followed by Steve and Tony. 

When the boy saw the two assassins, he jumped up from the floor, rushing to the glass of his cell. 

“Pyotr.” James pressed his hands against the glass, Pyotr copying the movement from his side. 

“Отец!” his eyes slowly dragged over to Natasha, but he didn’t really seem to want to acknowledge her. But still, the panic started in his chest, overtook is veins, and brain. 

“Это нормально, Малыш. Все в порядке.” he looked at his son, waiting for the panic attack to end. 

“Is he heaving a panic attack right now?” frowned Tony from behind Natasha.

“Yes, that’s what happens when you see a dead person.” James took a moment to glare at Natasha, before looking back to Pyotr, who was slowly coming down from his panic. 

“Мать.” Natasha pressed her hand next to James’, nodding almost frantically. 

“Да, я здесь. Мне жаль, Любимый, я здесь.” she just hoped that his hearing would be good enough to hear her through the glass. 

“Мне жаль, Мне жаль, Мне жаль.” She tried shaking her head, but found herself shaking too much to even do that. Pyotr was talking gibberish, changing languages faster than his heartbeat, always apologizing. 

“Мне жаль, я не хотел.” Pyotr was begging at this point, while his parents were panicking. 

“Нет, нет, нет.” James shook his head. “It’s not your fault. I promise.” 

Finally, Pyotr let himself sink to the ground, still silently begging. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Tony frowned at the teen and the at James and Natasha. 

“He is in shook. Peter thought Natasha dead.” He glared at her again, before kneeling down next to Peter. 

“Well, that’s quiet the reaction.” Steve looked from Natasha to James, to Pyotr. “You weren’t just his trainer, were you?” The spy looked down.

“No. I’m his mother,” she looked at James, who didn’t react, so she thought he didn’t have anything against her plan. “and James is his father.” 

Steve and Tony took a sharp breath. “Buck, is that true?” the dark-haired man, who was still kneeling on the floor, nodded softly. 

“Yes, he is my son.” Tony cursed violently, stepping back. 

“And neither of you thought to mention that there was a perfect little assassin child running around?” he pointed at Pyotr, who was lightly glaring at him. “An assassin child that is glaring at me. Just perfect.” Steve sighed. 

“How old is he even?” Steve watched them both paus, and frowned. 

“семнадцать.” Natasha looked at her son, who had seemed to given her the answer. 

“Seventeen.” she finally answered breathless. She looked back at Tony, James following suit. “Can you let us in? Please?” he seemed to think for a moment, but nodded. 

“You promise he won’t flee?” Tony looked at the two adult assassins, but Pyotr nodded viciously in his cell. 

“No, he won’t.” Tony nodded, tipping something on his phone and only seconds later the door opened, James scrambling to the door, closely followed by Natasha. The Teenagers head whipped around, but he didn’t move. Tony couldn’t help but think that it was to his benefit. 

But the boy flung himself into his father’s arms the second the older man stepped into the cell. He skidded over the floor, tripping in his haste to come to the door. 

“Папа!” his arms found their way around James neck, while Pyotr’s ankles hooked behind his back. James wrapped his arms around the boys back, pressing his son’s head into the crook of his neck, before letting himself sink to the floor. 

“Pyotr.” James buried himself in Pyotr’s neck, feeling his heartbeat. He didn’t even notice when he started whispering sweet nothings, soon joined by Natasha. One of Pyotr’s hands wandered from James neck, to Natasha touching her face, running his fingers over her lips and cheeks. 

“Мама.” it was nothing more than a small, broken whisper, but Natasha heard him anyway. 

“My brave little Sacha.” she kissed him on the forehead, and smiled sadly. “You don’t need to be brave anymore.”

* * *

Pyotr was sitting in his cell, staring at nothing, softly humming Russian lullaby’s. He looked up when a door opened and footsteps came his way. Tony stopped in front of the glass, frowning down at him. 

“Peter.” Pyotr tilted his head, frowning at the older man. Tony grinned. “Natasha, your mother said that I shouldn’t disgrace your name with my American tongue, and that I should use your American name instead.” Pyotr smirked. “Peter James Barnes. At least that’s what your parents want to call you here.” 

Pyotr shrugged. It didn’t matter much to him, and his mother was probably right. He didn’t like the way his name sounded in English either.

“Your Parents want me to help you. Get the triggers out of your head.” he crouched down, staring at the boy. “And then you never have to go back there.” he immediately sat up straighter, but still didn’t say anything. “Nothing to say to that?” Silence. “You do know English, right?” 

Pyotr rolled his eyes. Of course, he knew English. He just didn’t want to talk. 

“Alright.” Tony sighed. “When we have removed the triggers, you can out if here. I’m sure you would be preferring to be with your parents. I know they would prefer to have you there.” Pyotr watched him, a curious expression on his face. 

“They missed you. The first time that I met your father, he was screaming at your mother.” Tony snorted. “I never did find out what that was about.” 

The teenager just kept staring at him, no real reaction on his face, but Tony guessed that was one of the prices for growing up by HYDRA. But he also knew that Natasha and Barnes had both learned to live a normal life. At least as normal as possible. 

He wasn’t sure if Pyotr could.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not speak Russian. If you speak Russian, please correct me.


End file.
